


My Prince

by Xiaojian



Series: Castlevania Week [3]
Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Blood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort but in a messed up way, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaojian/pseuds/Xiaojian
Summary: The castle is not human, but it can still love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3 of Castlevania Week.

It wasn’t that he necessarily expected to come back to his senses while his teeth were in someone’s neck, but it didn’t surprise him. These nights, sometimes he was awake, and sometimes he was conscious. The two didn’t always overlap.

He dropped the rest of the body, even though its neck still bled with abandon. His stomach hurt. He had been overindulging again. He stood up and looked over the decadent dining table. Seven bodies, limp and lifeless and drained, were strewn over the dark wood like tablemats. All young. All beautiful.

He shook his head. The castle and its affinity for virgins.

Walking was more of a struggle than it should be. His entire body felt sore from the overfeeding. His newly-sensitive ears picked up a sloshing sound from his stomach with every step he took. He was fully transformed, or at least the castle thought he was. He should have no problem drinking this much blood.

Clearly, his body had other ideas. He only made it a few steps out of the room before collapsing and vomiting rich, black blood onto the gorgeous tile of the hallway.

He heard a sigh from the castle. Of course. Waste not want not, and all that. But it didn’t chide him for failing to keep his meal down.

_Feeling unwell, my lord?_

The castle’s voice was perhaps the thing that had taken the longest to get used to. It felt...invasive, to know that his home could and would comment on everything he did. It didn’t help that the voice wasn’t necessarily heard so much as felt. When it was happy, it felt like warmth, welling up in his stomach and spreading out to fill his fingertips. Now, it was soothing. He felt gentle, cold fingers wrap around his neck and trail down to the base of his spine.

He didn’t want to know what it felt like when the castle was angry.

Any response the lord of the castle could have given was cut off by another heave. The castle laughed, light and thin, and absorbed the wasted blood into itself.

_You have a monster’s heart, but your stomach clings to humanity. It will pass with time._

He was wracked with shivers as he knelt, palms pressing into the cold tile. The cold slowly faded, a pulsing warmth taking its place and crawling up his arms, diffusing slowly into the rest of his body. The castle doing its best to care for him, as always.

_Be patient, my lord. We will care for you until you are strong. You need only to trust us._

It wasn’t as if he had a choice.


End file.
